Get Through This Together
by KeithZetterstrom
Summary: Sonny and Chad hate each other. Like they always do. But maybe a wish on a shooting star can backfire, ending you with your least favorite person. Does this happen? You have to read it. Because i'm not about to ruin the whole story and tell you.
1. Greaat Day

SPOV-

I woke up early in the morning, and got dressed. I just threw some stuff on, not caring what I looked like. I still looked down to check, just in case. I walked out of my room, and into the kitchen, hoping to find some pancakes waiting. I held back my disappointment when I was left staring at the empty table, and cold stove.

"Mom?" I yelled, apparently to no one, because nobody answered. Oh well. I shrugged it off. She's probably just early at work or something. I grabbed a quick glass of milk, and ran out the door. I didn't want to be late, because today was the day Tawni got her weekly shipment of her favorite lipstick, Cocoa Moco Cocoa. Meaning, that she'll be to busy applying that, to bother me.

I was nearly speeding down the highway…but not to fast. Don't want to get a speeding ticket. I was pulling up to Condor Studios, when a certain jerkface drama snob blocked me. He drove past, and parked in a spot. I drove in after him. He was such a jerk! Couldn't he see that I was _clearly_ going to park in that spot? With a frown plastered on my face, I unbuckle, and step out. I start walking ferociously up to Chad, with the angry face and everything! Hoping that he might take me seriously, and take this as a chance to back off from the angry girl. How wrong was I? As soon I was in slapping distance, he started to chuckle. I looked at him with a questioning look. "What's so funny, Chad?" I said, still purely angry from his stunt. " Well, I would have told you, but you used such a bad tone with me… I don't think I will," He said with a smirk on his face. "Fine." I said, not caring.

"Fine." He said, obviously shaken with laughter.

"Good," I said.

"Good!" He said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Good!" I said, extremely proud to be carrying on for this long without hitting him.

"No…you're supposed to say 'So, are we good?' " He said.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot…so, are we good, Chad?" I said, sincerity not intended.

"No…" He said, with a smug look on his face, walking away.

I stood there dumbfounded. Oh, how I hate Chad with such a great intensity. It should be illegal!

CPOV

Aaah, Monroe. It just keeps getting better and better. The feud between our shows was obviously fate. If I didn't have Sonny to bother, my life wouldn't be complete. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I hate Sonny Monroe with a passion.

In the parking lot, it was too good to be true. Blackmail. I should have taken a picture when I had the chance. Her angry face mixed with that ridiculous _milk moustache_, was priceless. She seemed not to notice any of my staring at her upper lip. So, I just decided not to tell her. She seemed upset. That sucks for her, because CDC doesn't comfort people! So, without another glance, I walk away, still secretly smiling of my clever act. Usually we finish our fights with 'Oh, we are _so_ good'. But I decided to leave her hanging in the puddle of aggravation I just left her standing in.

SPOV

I was already just getting over the whole Chad incident, when I walk into my dressing room. I see Tawni curled up in a ball, sobbing on the floor. I ran to her side, "Tawni, what's the matter?" I said calmly and smoothly, rubbing her back. "Those stupid, non-famous delivery people!" she said. "What? I don't understand." I said, completely confused. "My lipstick was supposed to be in today! But something went wrong, so its going to be here tomorrow!" she said. Oooh no. This isn't good. "Its okay Tawni! You can borrow some of my lipstick." I said with a polite smile on my face. She looks up at me, her lips trembling, and her face soaked. "Cocoa Moco Cocoa?" she said innocently. "No, but I have some pretty good stu-," She cut me off. "I don't want your peasant lipstick! Cocoa Moco Cocoa!" she said, running out of the room.

Great. Just another thing to brighten up my already_ fabulous_ day!


	2. Shooting Star

**Disclaimer: Apparently I'm supposed to disclaim this…but I didn't claim it to begin with. But for the fanfiction creater persons sake, I will. I, person who is writing this story, do not own, nor ever will own, Sonny With A Chance. I promise.**

SPOV-

As soon as Tawni was done with her over-exaggeration, I stood up from where she left me on the floor, and looked into her rhinestone encrusted mirror. Though, I couldn't see my reflection very well, I could still see that I did good this morning, and that even with my eyes drooping with sleep, I could still pick out a decent outfit without needing assistance telling which colors from which.

I came out of my thoughts, and focused on the object in front of me. Tawni's mirror was only bejewled because she wanted every day to be a pretty one. She also wanted to remind herself that even on a bad hair day, her locks would always look good with gems in it.

I quietly laughed to myself, thinking of how dearly I loved Tawni. When the flashbacks were over, I started walking towards the door. It was time for rehearsal, and I couldn't be late again. The last time I was late, Marshall nearly had a heart attack while explaining my tardiness. His face turned all red, and rather swollen. I could even hear the muffled sobs from in his mind. All he ended up saying was, "Please be on time from now on." Then he stalked off, probably to go get a refreshing cup of coffee and lose some more hair.

I walked throughout the crowded hallways to the studio and walked onto the stage where we began one of our sketches.

CPOV-

I had already been in the Mackenzie Falls studio for about a half an hour since funny Sonny had taken a little drive down Loser Lane. I was sitting in my makeup chair, eating a glazed donut, while looking at this gorgeous face in the mirror in front of me. I looked around to see who it was. I stopped in my tracks and chuckled a bit, and remembered, _oh, wait…_ that's me!

Jenna, my makeup artist, looked at me strangely, for I had laughed out of no where, set down the bronzer for my healthy cheek bones, and power walked out of the studio without taking a second glance back. "Makeup person, wait! I'll sign an autograph! It's not my fault that I'm beautiful." I said, even though she was long gone. How can people walk away from CDC? Its an impossibility, an insult, a _bad_ move. But it's fine, I'll have someone fire her later for her unfriendly gesture.

I slowly got up from my chair, not wanting to do any damage to the heartthrob image I try to contain. It's no problem though, it comes naturally.

I easily, yet carelessly walked onto the Mackenzie Falls set, and began my journey down Drama Drive.

SPOV-

We finished our sketches, and wrapped up for the day. I must say that Grady did fabulous in that Dolphin Boy sketch! It's funny, AND educational in the marine animal subject!

I slowly walked towards me and Tawni's dressing room to get my stuff before going home. I walked in the door and turned on the light and found Zora and her gnome eating dinner by candlelight.

"Sonny, turn off those heat rays! They'll make poor gnomey's vision worse than it already is!" She said, angrily. "Alright, Zora, calm down, I was just getting my stuff." I said, hesitantly, not wanting to upset her or…gnomey. "Fine, but make it quick." She said. "What are you doing anyways?" I said to her, honestly curious. "I'm introducing new foods into gnomey's life. He's had it hard. He's always been the runt out of his family. Always got the last scraps of sawdust on the family dinner plate. I'm also showing him how to love! So one day, when he meets a girl gnome, he'll know how to dine, and be polite." She said. "Well…I noticed how gmomy isn't holding his fork. Isn't that essential in the whole 'dining' thing?" I said, wanting to jerk her chain a bit. "We're working on that…" Zora said, embarrassed.

I smile, and pick up my keys, jacket and purse, and walk out the door. I made my way out of Condor Studios just to see Chad opening his car door as well.

"Aaaaah! An ogre!" I said, cleverly to myself. "Where!" Chad screamed, looking frantically around. "Why don't you look in a mirror." I said. Chad bent over into his side mirror on his car, looked at every angle, and went vertical again. "You're losing it Monroe. I, being Chad Dylan Cooper, would have seen a ogre from a mile away. And, might I add, there is no ogre anywhe-. HEY! That was uncalled for! No need to hate on something you know is beautiful!" He said.

I was already half way down the road by the time he got into his car. I smiled gently to myself, and thought about how wonderful my life would be if Chad Stupid Face wasn't in it. I confirmed my hate on the way back to my house. I couldn't wait to get into my Pajamas, lay down and go to bed.

CPOV-

I do NOT look like an ogre. How dare she, insult the greatest actor of our generation! What time period is this? The mean one? She can't just get away with being horrible to everyone around her while crushing little children's dreams while they sleep! I will not stand for this. I have to talk to Mr. Condor and file a complaint. I'll make a suggestion box, and put a million complaints about Sonny. Soon enough he'll get overwhelmed with everyone (sercretly me) hating Sonny so much, that he'll kick her off of _So Random!_. Meaning that she'll be gone from the studio forever!

Sometimes my mind thinks like a genius. Who am I kidding, I'm always a genius!

On my way home, I couldn't stop thinking of how great it'll be to just sit in my room and be away from all of Sonny's happiness. She sickens me. I just can't get over how marvelous my life would be if Sonny Loser Girl wasn't in it.

SPOV-

I got home, took of my clothes and put on my pajamas. The warm and fuzzy kind that keep you warm _all_ night. I went out on my patio to look at the stars.

CPOV-

I got home, took of my uniform and left myself in my boxers and fuzzy socks. Fuzzy socks make everything better. It's a proven fact in the Book of Chad. I went out on my balcony to see if the dead mouse I killed yesterday was still there.

SPOV-

I sat down into the rocking chair with a blanket, and looked up at the gorgeous sky that was being lined with beautiful, gleaming lights for infinity.

CPOV-

I was kicking at the mouse when I caught a glimpse of the sky. I had never noticed, but it was actually kind of beautiful. I hate to admit, but it was about second in line after me in the beautiful category.

SPOV-

All of a sudden, a shooting star came passing by.

CPOV-

I was still kicking the mouse with my feet, when this moving thing came into sight. At first I was like "Ooh, sweet! A rocketship!" Then I saw it was a shooting star.

SPOV-

"I wish Chad would be little more mature, and get a life." I wished, as I closed my eyes and focused.

CPOV-

"I wish Sonny would stop being such a children hater, and not be so obnoxious ALL THE TIME." I said, hoping the wish would work.

SPOV-

What I didn't see was that star keep going, and crash into some place in the ground.

CPOV-

I went to bed, not noticing the shooting star that would change the rest of my life.


End file.
